


Toy and Joy

by Fyrestrike0623



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrestrike0623/pseuds/Fyrestrike0623
Summary: Optimus wants Megatron to wear the special toy he got him during a meeting he relents and things get hot.





	Toy and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many fanfics I hope to put here for everyone to enjoy. Also, robotcornstar on Tumblr helped me by looking this over.

Optimus had been giving Megatron subtle hints, “wear this lingerie tonight please, or lets try this toy.” Megatron finally caved, “ okay prime i will wear the toy at the meeting but you owe me” Megatron said as he inserted the toy into his valve. They head out for the daily briefing. Megatron is giving a speech at the daily briefing and Optimus uses the remote to make the toy run like a roller coaster up and down. Megatron is trying not to moan or whimper and Optimus is loving it so much. Optimus wants to take Megatron right then and there he wants to show them who owns him, but he can't. Optimus is forced to wait building the arousal in Megatron. Megatron ends the daily briefing and as everyone clears out they are not even out of earshot. Optimus cranks it all the way up and Megatron overload, moaning loudly. Optimus takes him and pins him to the table, “mine” Optimus growls removing the toy and slowly pushing his spike into his valve, “tell me what you want and I just might give it to you” Optimus purrs nibbling his neck cables. Megatron opens his chest armor releasing his soft breasts and supple breast . Megatron growls back not ready to give in just yet his spike already starting to come out of its casing. Optimus knew just how to get Megatron to be putty in his hands. Optimus uses one hand to tease his nipple and the other to gently stroke his cable, “ngh ah” Megatron moans out he hated that prime knew his weakness, but is sent pangs of pleasure rocking through him. “Just say it and I'll give it to you I know you want it I can feel it,” Optimus grunts softly as he sucks the nipple nibbling it softly. *F-fine I want you, I want your spike prime * Megatron moans shaking softly as Optimus smirks sucking on his breast, “was that so hard,” Optimus purrs as he goes faster than a hand on his spike teasing him slowly. Optimus kisses him deeply as he feels his limit getting closer and Megatron was already close he loved seeing his face in the throes of passion, “your getting close hmm” Optimus purrs teasing the tip of his spike, “beg me for it and I might let you overload”Optimus nuzzles Megatron, “your incorrigible prime but I'll do it just this once,” Megatron purrs softly, “overload deep in me and give me the sparkling you keep talking about my gestation chambers open and ready,” Optimus couldn't take his anymore. Optimus overloads into Megatron’s valve sending white hot pulses of pleasure and transfluid into him causing Megatron’s overload making them both see white. Megatron covering their bellies both in his transfluid. Optimus recovers and cleans them up pulling out of Megatron. Megatron smirks, “something gotten into you prime or are you just insatiable” Optimus smiles softly, “only you have my love” Optimus said kissing him softly. Optimus helps Megatron up as they began to walk back to their home. Optimus taking Megatron's servo digits interlocking. “Prime I am glad we ended the war, and helped to rebuild Cybertron,” Megatron said softly only for Optimus to hear. “As do I my warlord as do I,” Optimus said as they reach the door to their home. They stare into each other's optics and share a kiss as the sun sets in paradise.


End file.
